KAT-TUN
thumb|1000px KAT-TUN Banda japonesa formada en 2001 que debutó en el mercado discográfico japonés en 2006. Su debut fue marcado por el lanzamiento de su primer sencillo, álbum y DVD: Real Face, Best of KAT-TUN y Real Face Film, los tres derrotando los records de venta. KAT-TUN es una de las bandas más populares en Japón, siendo que sus 12 sencillos han logrado ganarse primer lugar en la lista Oricon de la industria de música japonesa. En los cuatro años de su vida en el mercado discográfico, KAT-TUN ha vendido un total de 6 millones de discos: 12 sencillos y 3 álbumes. Perfil *'Significado del nombre:' Acrónimo de las iniciales de cada uno de los seis miembros *'Miembros:' Kamenashi Kazuya 24, Akanishi Jin 26, Taguchi Junnosuke 24, Tanaka Koki 24, Ueda Tatsuya 26, Nakamaru Yuichi 26 *'Origen:' Japón *'Agencia:' Johnny & Associates *'Discográfica:' J-One-Records Integrantes Kamenashi Kazuya thumb|left|250px *Kamenashi Kazuya (亀梨和也) *'Apodos:' Kame, Kame-chan, Kazuya, Ka-kun, kazu *'Profesión:' Actor/ Cantante / Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 23 de Febrero, 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Agencia:' Johnny's Entertainment Akanishi Jin miembro thumb|left|250px *Akanishi Jin (赤西仁) *'Apodo:' Irritable Jin, Bakanishi. (Baka=Idiota), Aka-chan, OsyaNishi y Akuma (Akuma=Demonio/Diablo). *'Profesión:' Actor / Cantante / Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 04 de Julio, 1984 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Tokio, Japón *'Agencia:' Johnny's Entertainment Taguchi Junnosuke thumb|left|250px *Taguchi Junnosuke (田口淳之介) *'Apodos:' Junno, Jun y Junnosukebe (sukebe = sucio) *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante y conductor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 29 de Noviembre, 1985 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kanagawa, Japón *'Agencia': Johnny's Jimusho Tanaka Koki thumb|left|250px *Tanaka Koki (田中聖) *Apodo: Joker *Profesión: Actor / Cantante / Conductor *Fecha de nacimiento: 5 de Noviembre, 1985 *Lugar de nacimiento: Chiba, Japón *Agencia: Johnny's Entertainment Ueda Tatsuya thumb|left|250px *Ueda Tatsuya (上田竜也) （うえだ たつや) *'Apodo: '''Tacchan, Uepi, Uepomu *'Profesión:' Cantante / Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 4 de octubre, 1983 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kanagawa, Japón *'Agencia:' Johnny's Entertainment Nakamaru Yuichi thumb|left|250px *Nakamaru Yuichi (中丸雄) *'Apodos:' Yuu-chan, Maru y Nakamura *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante y conductor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 04 de Septiembre, 1983 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Agencia:''' Johnny's Entertainment Historia 2001-2005 KAT-TUN es un grupo popular de la industria musical japonesa de seis miembros. Fue formado originalmente el 16 de marzo del 2001, cuando el superior de los seis, Domoto Koichi, de Kinki Kids, seleccionó a los jóvenes de los Johnny's Junior como bailarines para sus actuaciones. La primera aparición del grupo en la televisión nacional japonesa fue el 7 de abril del mismo año en el programa Pop Jam del canal NHK. El grupo iba cada vez más atrayendo la atención del publico Japonés (la mayoría siendo mujeres de un promedio de edad adolescente), hasta que la demanda fue tan enorme que estuvieron felizmente obligados a lanzar su primer concierto en 2002, titulado Okyakusama wa Kamisama - Concert 55min nin Ai no request ni Kotaete, que luego se realizó como un DVD. Desde entonces KAT-TUN ha participado en numerosos conciertos y obras pre-debut, algunas veces acompañado de sus superiores de la agencia, otras veces como grupo independiente. En el 2003-2004 la popluaridad del grupo creció hasta al punto de participar en el programa Music Station con grupos que ya habían debutado, y formar parte común de los Johnny's Junioren el programa Shounen Club – un programa exclusivo de la agencia JE. En el 2005 KAT-TUN lanzó su primer DVD principal de uno de sus conciertos, titulado LIVE KAIZOKUBAN. Éste fue puesto como el DVD del año con más ventas en la lista Oricon. 2006 Pasaron cinco años antes que Johnny Kitagawa, el director de la agencia JE, le dio la idea de hacer el debut de KAT-TUN una realidad. En verdad, los seis miembros pensaban que se les había pasado la hora, ya que otros grupos de JE, como por ejemplo, NEWS fue formado en 2003 y debutaron oficialmente en 2004. El 22 de marzo de 2006 KAT-TUN debutó con el sencillo Real Face, un DVD Real Face Film y el álbum Best of KAT-TUN. La popularidad del grupo es notable cuando se examina la cantidad de copias de cada uno de ellos que vendieron; Real Face: más de 1 millón de copias en menos de dos semanas, ganándose el primer lugar en la lista Oricon de la industria musical de Japón por tres semanas, que a propósito los transformó en el primer artista del milenio en lograr ése estilo de éxito. De su álbum se vendieron más de 500,000 copias dentro de una semana. El año 2006 el grupo embarcó en una gira nacional, realizando conciertos a través de todo Japón, terminando en la capital, Tokio, donde grabaron su segundo DVD (lanzado en 2007), Live of Real Face. En Julio del mismo año, KAT-TUN lanzó su segundo sencillo, SIGNAL, que nuevamente logro obtener primer lugar en la lista Oricon. Información trivial: Dentro del clip promovieron la marca de teléfonos DoCoMo. El miembro Akanishi Jin sorprendío a la prensa japonesa el 12 de octubre anunciando su separación temporal del grupo, viajando a Los Ángeles por (en esos tiempos) un periodo indefinido. Todavía corren rumores acerca de la razón de su partida tan repentina, siendo que Akanishi Jin, junto a Kamenashi Kazuya, es el vocalista principal del grupo. Sin embargo, el propósito oficial de su viaje fue para estudiar y mejorar su inglés. Las admiradoras del grupo temieron el disuelto de KAT-TUN, pero fue todo en vano, KAT-TUN siguió firme como un grupo de cinco completando el año 2006 y yendo hacia el año 2007. El apoyo del grupo no disminuyo en nada, lanzando aun otro sencillo titulado Bokura no Machi de 僕らの町で en noviembre de 2006, con lo cual nuevamente ganaron primer lugar en la lista Oricon. Información trivial: Ésta no fue acompañada por un DVD del making del video de música como las otras dós anteriores. En general esto se ha dado a la ausencia de Akanishi Jin. En diciembre KAT-TUN lanzó su segundo álbum cartoon KAT-TUN II You, cuyas canciones mayormente fueron grabadas sin Akanishi. El álbum otra vez llegó a ser número uno en la lista Oricon. 2007 Para promover este álbum, KAT-TUN nuevamente induzco otra gira nacional, llevando el título Tour 2007 cartoon KAT-TUN II You. En abril del mismo año empezaron a participar en su propio programa de televisión, cartoon KAT-TUN, que salía al aire por la televisora NTV cada miércoles a las 11 pm, y cuyo capítulo final (153) fue transmitido el 24 de marzo del 2010, tras casi 3 años de transmisión. Akanishi volvió a Japón el 19 de abril, y Johnny Kitagawa le dío permiso exclusivo a los demás miembros de KAT-TUN para determinar si dejaban a Akanishi Jin formar parte del grupo. Por supuesto, KAT-TUN accedió, y el día siguiente este acto fue anunciado oficialmente a la prensa. El concierto de Sendai (21 de abril/ fue el primero en el cual apareció Akanishi, pero de forma informal, KAT-TUN llamando de vuelta al escenario durante el bis, y Akanishi empezó a participar en el programa de televisión cartoon KAT-TUN desde el sexto capítulo. Durante el resto del año 2007, KAT-TUN lanzó dos sencillos más, Yorokobi no Uta 喜びの歌 en julio (tema para el dorama de Tanaka Koki, Tokkyu Tanaka 3 Go), y Keep the Faith en noviembre (tema para el dorama de Akanishi y Taguchi, Yukan Club). Los dos sencillos lograron obtener primer lugar en la lista Oricon. 2008 En febrero y mayo del 2008 el grupo lanzó LIPS y DON’T U EVER STOP respectivamente, los dos incluyendo DVD del making, y los dos ganando primer lugar de la lista Oricon. Casi a mediado de año, como ya de costumbre, lanzaron su tercer álbum y una gira de conciertos, el álbum llevando el nombre KAT-TUN III Queen of Pirates. Información trivial – KAT-TUN antes de debut tuvieron un concierto con el mismo tema piratas y esta vez expresaron la intención de repetirlo con más madurez, para demostrar cuanto ha crecido y mejorado el grupo con los años. Dentro de la gira de Queen of Pirates, que otra vez terminó en Tokio, KAT-TUN participó en cuatro diás seguidos en el Tokyo Dome, un hecho que sólo el artista inglés Sting había logrado. Esto es un gran desafío, siendo que Tokyo Dome es el estadio más grande de Japón, con una capacidad de alrededor de 55,000 mil personas. Con la conclusión de la gira, KAT-TUN había actuado ya frente de 230,000 mil personas desde su primer concierto en el 2002. El último hecho del grupo en el año 2008 fue White X’mas, una balada dedicada obviamente a la navidad, lanzada al principio de diciembre. Este disco sólo contuvo una canción y fue la más barata de todos sus sencillos sólo ¥500. Sin duda lograron otra vez obtener el primer lugar en la lista Oricon. 2009 En diciembre del 2008, en el programa musical Music Station, Kamenashi Kazuya anunció otro concierto en Tokyo Dome en mayo de 2009, donde iban a estar por siete días consecutivos. Esto luego fue cambiado a principio del año 2009 a ocho (partiendo desde el 16 hasta el 22), con tres días en Osaka y luego dos días más en Tokio. Todas las entradas para los conciertos en Tokyo Dome (440,000) se agotaron durante las primeras horas de venta. Volviendo atrás, el 11 de febrero KAT-TUN lanzó One Drop (fue el tema para el dorama Kami no Shizuku en la cual participó Kamenashi como el personaje principal], y en la misma fecha en marzo lanzaron RESCUE (fue el tema para el dorama serie RESCUE ~ Tokubetsu Koudo Kyujotai en la cual participó Nakamaru Yuichi]. Los dos sencillos lograron obtener número uno en la lista Oricon, significando que, en total, los diez sencillos de KAT-TUN han sido número uno, un récord que ha sido obtenido por Kinki Kids y NEWS, dos bandas de la misma agencia. El 29 de abril KAT-TUN lanzó su cuarto álbum: Break the Records: By You & For You. Durante la charla del último concierto (el 22 de mayo) en Tokio, fue anunciado que KAT-TUN va a empezar su gira nacional anual el 7 de julio. 2010 El 10 de febrero KAT-TUN lanzó su undécimo single Love Yourself Kimi ga Kirai na Kimi ga Suki para el dorama en donde participa Kamenashi Kazuya Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Hengejunto con "The D-Motion" promocionando la marca de celulares Docotomo DX ambas con video y making.El CD regular contiene: 1. love yourself 2. The D-motion + karaoke 3. Heart Beat 4. Love yourself + karaoke Este último también ha llegado a ser uno de los más vendidos nuevamente en el número uno de la lista Oricon. En mayo de este año, fue el lanzamiento del nuevo single Going!, con 3 ediciones: una normal y dos ediciones limitadas. La edición normal contiene los singles de Going! y Fall Down con sus pistas de karaoke. La edición limitada A contiene el single Going! y Smile; y también incluirá DVD con el PV de Going! y su Making of. La edición limitada B contiene 3 singles: Going!, I don't miss U (Solo de Tanaka Koki) y Answer (Solo de Nakamaru Yuichi). Edición Limitada A 1 CD: 1. Going! 2. Smile 1 DVD PV Going! + Making of Edición Limitada B 1 CD: 1. Going! 2. I don't miss U (Koki Tanaka Solo) 3. Answer (Yuichi Nakamaru Solo) Edición Normal 1 CD: 1. Going! 2. FALL DOWN 3. Going! (Original Karaoke) 4. FALL DOWN (Original Karaoke) El single salió a la venta el 12 de Mayo del 2010. Going! es el tema musical de un programa de televisión japonés, "Going! Sports & News", famoso programa donde participa Kamenashi Kazuya como comentador deportivo de beisbol, este se transmite todos los domingos a las 11 de a noche (Mex/Col 9am) por Nihon TV. El programa comenzó transmisiones el sabado 3 de abril y se transmite tanto sabados como domingos. Álbumes Best of KAT-TUN 2006 thumb|250px *1. She Said... *2. Never Again *3. I Like It *4. Miracle *5. Blue Tuesday *6. Rhodesia *7. Gold *8. Wilds Of My Heart *9. Special Happiness *10. One On One *11. Butterfly *12. Rush of light *13. Harukana Yakusoku *14. Precious One *15. Real Face #1 cartoon KAT-TUN II You 2007 CD 1 thumb|250px|cartoon KAT-TUN II You *1. Signal *2. Peak *3. Splash… *4. Bokura no Machi de(僕らの街で) *5. Make U Wet (Tanaka Koki) *6. Key of life (Nakamaru Yuichi) *7. LOST (Ueda Tatsuya) *8. Jumpin’ up *9. SAMURAI☆LOVE☆ATTACK (サムライ☆ラブ☆アタック) (Taguchi Junnosuke) *10. Freedom *11. Someday for somebody (Kamenashi Kazuya) *12. Movin’ on *13. Utai Tsudzukeru Toki (うたいつづけるとき) CD 2 *1. Freeze (フリーズ) *2. Love or Like *3. Fight All Night *4. Heartbreak Club *5. My Angel, You Are Angel *6. No Matter Matter (ノーマター・マター) *7. Peacefuldays KAT-TUN III Queen of Pirates 2008 thumb|250px|KAT-TUN III Queen of Pirates *1. Taboo *2. Keep the Faith *3. Affection ~Mou Modorenai~ *4. Hell, No *5. DISTANCE *6. Mother/Father *7. LIPS *8. Yorokobi no Uta *9. “un-” *10. Our Story ~Prolog~ *11. Nannen Tattemo *12. Shot! *13. 12 o’clock *14. Ai no Command *15. Six Senses Break the Records: By You & For You 2009 thumb|250px|Break the Records: By You *1. Don't You Ever Stop *2. Sadistic Love *3. RESCUE *4. Water Dace *5. One Drop *6. White World (Nakamaru Yuichi) *7. Care (Akanishi Jin) *8. 1582 (Kamenashi Kazuya) *9. Pierrot (Tanaka Koki) *10. Hana no mau machi (Ueda Tatsuya) *11. Wind (Taguchi Junnosuke) *12. Kimi michi *13. Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu *14. White X'mas (Album version) *15. Neiro *16. Moon (Bonus Track) Categoría:Jmusico